Le nom qui atteindra les cieux
by Cactusapin
Summary: Luffy a atteint son rêve. Il a découvert le One Piece, est devenu Roi des Pirates. Mais tout les rêves de ses nakamas n'ont pas encore étaient réalisés. Zoro doit maintenant faire son chemin seul. Il se souvient de toutes ces batailles menées au fil de son aventure dans le Nouveau Monde. Désormais, c'est Mihawk qu'il faut faire tomber.


Voilà voilà, c'est la première fois que je poste une fic ici \o/ en faite je crois que c'est ma première « vraie » fic ! Bon, n'allait pas râler ce n'est qu'un prologue !

Cette fic sera particulière. Étant donné que l'histoire va avancer à reculons. Mais kézako ?! En gros, Zoro va refaire le chemin inverse du Nouveau Monde et pour chaque île, se remémorer la bataille qui lui à permit de faire une pas vers son rêve. Mais au finale, le but est toujours le même... avancer ! Amateur de combat, vous serez servit.

Je sais que l'histoire de One Piece ne se déroulera pas comme ça, il y aura sûrement de nouveaux Nakama, Oda arrivera toujours à nous faire des trucs de fou, des retours, des batailles epic, des rebondissement. J'écrirais juste l'histoire comme je l'imagine, mes suppositions, mes théories, voilà. Je sais que beaucoup de gens penserons qu'un tel ou tel événement semble improbable, ect... mais n'hésitez pas à faire part vos idées, j'adore les théories dans One Piece !

D'ailleurs j'ai une question pour les auteurs avertit, pourquoi quasi tout le monde certifie que les personnages ne leurs appartiennent pas ? Ça me semble évident pourtant O_o

PS : Je ne me prononcerais pas sur les délais car je suis une personne qui peut vous envoyer la suite dans une semaine comme dans deux, le rythme de parution sera certainement irrégulier, mais cette fic aura bien une fin, ne vous inquiétez pas !

* * *

**« -Je vais devenir si fort que mon nom rejoindra les cieux ! »**

Voici les mots que le bretteur, plus jeune, avait prononcé devant Kôshirô, père de Kuina. Il était sur le point d'y arriver. Après avoir enduré toutes ces épreuves, toute cette souffrance, tout ce sang versé. Il se sentait prêt. Prêt à affronter de nouveau Dracule Mihawk. Le meilleur bretteur au monde. Prêt à lui prendre son titre. Ce ne sera pas facile, il le savait. Et c'est ce qui le motivait en partie. Dépasser ses limites, s'entraîner sans relâche, se blesser, se remettre en question. Tout ceci l'excitait, il avait hâte. Hâte de le défier, hâte de lui prouver qu'il n'était plus ce simple pirate d'East Blue, ni même le faible bretteur de ses deux ans d'entraînements.

Désormais, il était le second du Roi des Pirates.

**« -Oi Zoro ! Arrête de pioncer et rejoins nous ! On va faire le point ! »**

L'appel de son capitaine. Dans la seconde qui suit, il quitta le haut de son rocher pour les rejoindre, d'un pas lent. Non, il n'était pas vraiment pressé. Parce-qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait. Ils étaient sur Rough-Tell. Avaient découvert le One Piece. Battu les 4 empereurs. Luffy avait atteint son rêve. Mais après ? Qu'allait devenir l'équipage ? Là était la question. Et les dix nakamas savaient que la séparation sera douloureuse. Il s'assit à leurs côtés. Formant tout un cercle, les regards braqué sur Luffy.

**« -Bon, les amis... Nous avons atteints la fin de ce voyage. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne vivrons plus de nouvelles aventures ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous interdit formellement de révéler tout ce que vous avez vu sur cette île. Désormais, je naviguerais dans le Nouveau Monde pour récupérer les territoires des empereurs qui sont tombés. Je ne vous retiens pas. Je sais que certain n'ont pas encore réalisé leurs rêves... vous êtes donc autorisé à quitter l'équipage. Mes bras vous serons toujours ouvert. »**

Cette attitude sérieuse ne collait pas du tout à Luffy, tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point là. Ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup mûrit. Cela étaient dû aux nombreuses batailles sans merci. Le monde n'était pas rose et ils ne l'avaient que mieux comprit en entrant dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais malgré ça, la détermination de leur capitaine n'avait pas faillit une seule fois.

Zoro esquissa un faible sourire en voyant les larmes pointées. Pff, tu parle d'un Roi des Pirates ! Et le reste de l'équipage n'était pas mieux. Franky, Ussop et Chopper pleuraient déjà à chaudes larmes. Les deux premiers aillant prétexté pour l'un, une poussière dans l'œil, le deuxième, une nouvelle maladie du je-n'aime-pas-les-séparations. Ce foutu cuistot grillait une nouvelle cigarette, plus nerveusement. La sorcière regardait le sol, étrangement calme. Le squelette jouait avec sa canne dans le but d'évacuer son stress, il avait aussi l'air au bord des larmes.. Seul lui, Robin et Jimbei remontaient le niveau.

Tous répliquèrent qu'ils était hors de question de quitter l'équipage. Et se mirent sur un commun accord : se séparer une année voir plus, le temps de réaliser chacun leurs rêves de leurs côtés puis se rejoindre sur l'île de Hommes-Poissons. Leur nouvelles « base » en attendant d'être tous réunit. Cette île avait l'avantage d'être trop dur d'accès pour une éventuelle attaque de masse de la part de la marine, d'être à mit chemin entre le Paradis et le Nouveau Monde et surtout, de leurs êtres plus qu'amicale en plus du fait qu'elle soit une des îles de leurs territoires.

Chacun exprima son veux.

**« -Je continu la route avec toi Luffy, je vais pas quitter mon SUPEEEER bateau de si tôt !**

**-Moi aussi, comme tu vas visiter tout plein d'îles, je trouverais encore plus de plantes médicinales... je pourrais enfin créer la panacée ! »**

Le sourire de Luffy s'agrandit, le capitaine n'allait apparemment pas être seul dans sa conquête de Grand Line. Mais quand était-il pour les autres ?

**« -Je resterais un temps avec toi Luffy, mais après le Nouveau Monde, je me rendrais sur Grand Line, il y a encore de nombreuses îles que nous n'avons pas exploré. Je veux tout cartographier.**

**-Dans mon cas, je vais rester sur cette île. D'après le Rio Ponéglyphe, la civilisation perdu, Atlantide, se trouverait tout proche, sous la mer. Tout concorde.**

**-Je n'ai pas encore découvert All Blue, je pense donc accompagner ma Robin d'amour en espérant que cette fameuse mer soit là où se trouve Atlantide.**

**-Moi aussi, Luffy. Je vais les accompagner un certain temps, ils n'arriveront probablement pas à l'atteindre sans un Homme-Poisson. On vous rejoindra une fois tout ceci fait.**

**-Maintenant que je suis devenu un grand GUERRIER DES MERS ! Je vais rentrer sur East Blue raconter mes... nos fabuleuses aventures à Kaya. Je pense rester un certain temps là-bas, mais ne pleure pas. Je reviendrais et à ce moment-là tu pourras compter sur la formidable puissance du grand USSOP !**

**-Pour ma part, je vais accompagner Ussop-san un temps, jusqu'à être suffisamment proche du Cap des jumeaux, il faut que je retrouve ma Laboon pour tout lui raconter ! »**

Les regards se posèrent sur le bretteur, le seul à ne pas avoir exprimé son avis pour le moment. Mais tous, savaient ce qu'il allait dire. Après tout, c'était Zoro.

**« -Je continu mon chemin seul. Je battrais Mihawk et à ce moment-là, je te rejoindrais, Luffy. Quand j'aurais un titre digne de servir le Roi des Pirates. »**

Les pleures se firent plus intense. Ce n'était pas un adieu, mais un au-revoir. Luffy avait désormais la main sur son chapeau, le visage caché par l'ombre de celui-ci. On pouvait juste distingué un grand sourire. Il était content. Content que tout ses nakamas ne l'abandonne pas.

Oui. Rough Tell était la fin d'un voyage. Mais un autre se profilait désormais ! La bataille pour son rêve ! Et après celle-ci. Il s'occuperont, tous ensembles, de faire ce qu'ils s'étaient promis à la découverte du One Piece.

C'est donc au Sunny qu'ils se rassemblèrent. Pour un dernier repas. Le repas fut mouvementé, gargantuesque et encore plus déjanté que d'habitude. Il fallait dire que cet Ero-Cook avait tout prévu. Même après leurs trois jours et trois nuit de fête à l'accostage de l'île, il avait quand même garder assez de victuailles pour faire le plat préféré de chacun des membres de l'équipage. Et la quantité de viande disponible n'empêcha pas les mains baladeuses d'un certain homme élastique d'aller chercher de nouvelles saveurs... dans les assiettes de chacun. Un bon coup de pied et une fourchette plantée eut raison de lui, le remettant à sa place.

Mais, c'est au petit matin que tous réalisèrent. Un matin inhabituellement calme sur le pont du nouveau Roi des Pirates. Pas de musique stridente, pas de « -SANJI J'AI FAIM » où de divers cri venant de tout et n'importe quoi. L'équipage était sur le ponton. Les premières séparations. Robin, Jimbei et le sourcil en vrille. Son comportement agaça un certain marimo, n'ayant pas vraiment de patience pour le supporter dès le matin... quoi que, il n'avait jamais de patience.

**« -NAMI CHÉRIIIIIE NE PLEURE PAS, JE SAIS QUE NOTRE SÉPARATION SERA DOULOUREUSE, MAIS JE T'AIMERAIS TOUJOUUUURS !**

**-Mais oui, mais oui Sanji-kun... »**

La tornade de cœur et de larmes continua un moment, pendant que la navigatrice discutait une dernière fois avec Robin et donna de nombreux conseils à Jimbei sur cette mer si particulière entourant l'île. Zoro, quand à lui, était appuyer non loin contre un mur observant calmement la scène les bras croisés. Les au-revoir ? Pas son truc. Mais visiblement, l'idiot de service avait décidé de le faire chier une dernière fois.

**« -Hé, tronche de cactus, on ta jamais appris la politesse ? Va donc dire au revoir à Robin-chwan et à Jimbei !**

**-J'tai pas sonné, sourcils en vrille. Va donc roucouler ailleurs, j'voudrais pas que _ton_ sang tâche mon nouveau sabre.**

**-Cause toujours, t'es même pas foutu de pas les casser, bretteur du dimanche !**

**-C'est tes jambes que j'vais briser cuistot d'merde !**

**-OHÉ VOUS ÊTES PAS CAPABLE DE VOUS DIRE AUREVOIR NORMALEMENT ?!**

**-Nami-swan tu est telleeeeement belle quand tu t'énerve ~**

**-Pff, j'espère que tu te noieras.**

**-Te fait pas trop humilier par Mihawk de ton côté, j'voudrais pas me trimbaler un perdant dans l'équipage.**

**-Cause toujours, reviens surtout pas sans avoir trouvé ton All Blue. Tu vas nous faire honte sinon, Sanji. »**

Malgré leur rivalité de toujours, ils souriaient. C'était bien d'ailleurs, la première fois que Zoro prononçait son nom et non un surnom dégradant. S'ils s'étaient réellement détesté, l'équipage n'aurait pas été bien loin. Et puis, qui aurait pu lui tenir tête dans une joute verbale ? Certainement pas Ussop. Qui aurait pu lui permettre de se défouler à coup de sabre ? C'était juste leur manière de se dire au-revoir. Ou plutôt, à bientôt.

C'est donc, le cœur lourd pour certain. Que la silhouette des trois nakamas ainsi que de l'île rétrécit petit à petit. Le Sunny prenant de nouveau le large. Pendant ce temps, Franky construisait une embarcation spéciale pour qu'Ussop et Brook puissent traversé Calm Belt. Nami leurs donnaient aussi toute les démarches à suivre pour atteindre East Blue sans trop de problème, Brook saura se débrouiller pour traverser encore une fois Red Line et atteindre le cap des Jumeau. D'autant que les Reverse Pose serraient d'un grande aide pour le reste de l'équipage. -comme son nom l'indique c'est comme pour le Log Pose, mais pour faire le chemin inverse !-

Zoro, toujours fidèle à lui même, occupait son poste à la vigie. Il restait sur le Sunny le temps d'atteindre Overtake*, l'île où les 3 chemins possible du Nouveau Monde se rejoignait. Mais avant celle-ci, il y avait Never End. Le souvenir de cette île ne le quittera probablement jamais. C'était l'île où il avait affronté Shanks. Probablement l'ex-deuxième meilleur bretteur au monde étant donnait qu'il était le « rival » de Mihawk, avant la perte de son bras.

Il soupira tout en regardant Shodai Kitetsu qui l'avait bien aidée dans ce combat. Et Mihawk était un adversaire en plus redoutable ! Le titre ne serait vraiment pas simple à avoir. Mais avant de foncer tête baissé. Il devait reforger Shussui. Et donc repasser par le pays de Wa.

Ce voyage n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos.

* * *

*J'ai juste aucune inspi pour les noms d'îles ne m'en voulez pas :')

Et non, ce n'est pas une erreur. C'est bien Shodai Kitetsu et non Sandai Kitetsu pour les petits malins qui l'auraient remarqués :P

Voili voilou, bref, j'ai plus l'habitude de faire des RPs, mais je m'éclate à écrire des histoires aussi ! Il y a certainement des fautes, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que le tout soit lisible.


End file.
